A Sacrificed Love
by lishopxblue
Summary: "I like you Elsa." Jack confesses. Elsa looks away and doesn't know what to say as she feels the same way too, but... "Jack, I like you too, but..." she starts. Jack gave her a confused look and asks "but what?" Elsa sighs and continues with her sentence, "we can't be together." Jack is shocked with what he just heard. "W-why!" he asks. A tear rolled down Elsa's face, "because..."
1. Chapter 1

Elsa's pov

I woke up from the bright sunlight reflecting on my face through my bedroom window. I got up from my bed and had a big stretch. After when I finished stretching, I looked at my clock and I widen my eyes. It was 7 o'clock! I overslept again!

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! ITS THIS LATE ALREADY?! I'M GONNA BE LATE! ... Again... WHY DIDN'T ANYONE WAKE ME UP?! AND WHY DIDN'T THIS STUPID ALARM GO OFF! ARGH! NOW I ONLY HAVE 30 MINUTES TO GET READY! AGH!" I shouted to myself and quickly ran out of bed and ran to the toilet to have a quick shower, brushed my teeth and hair. Then I went to my closet and I had to make the most difficult decision ever! I mean I'm late and stuff, but I still had to decide on what to wear! ARGH THIS ISN'T A GOOD START! Since I was late I had to make my decision fast in what to wear for school. So I quickly chose a light blue mini dress and some white heels, due to the dress I let my hair loose and flow down my shoulders so it would match. Even though I'm late I still have to look my best so I put on some make up, before going in a hurry again.

After I was done I quickly ran out my room and shut the door and ran downstairs. I was gonna go to the kitchen to grab a piece of toast and hoping my parents were out. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I saw my parents sat in the living room. I face-palmed myself thinking this is bad. The kitchen was next to the living room, so it means I have to walk past my parents and let them question me, whilst I combat them, but it seems I always lose the game...

This really isn't a good start is it? Great! What should I do?! Go in there or not?! Maybe not, cause then I'll get away with them questioning me and might be on time for school, I mean you never know, my clock could be wrong.

"Elsa! What are you doing standing there! Your meant to be in school! Anna has left already!" My mum shouted as she stood up and put her hands on her hips ready to question me. Great they caught me!

I walked in with an angry face (so they wouldn't think I'm afraid) and answered back to my mum saying, "Well I'm late because no one called me up and my alarm didn't go off either!"

"Well the alarm is your fault. And before you go off in a MISSY MOOD! Me and Anna have been trying to wake you up an hour ago! And you didn't even answer us!" Shouted mum, again...

"Yeah right, like that's true." I said in a Missy tone and folded my arms and looked away.

"Don't believe me, ask your dad!" I faced my dad and gave him a is-it-true look.

My dad looked up from his newspaper and said "It's true, honey." I unfolded my arms and said "I'm sorry mum." I gave her a hug then ran to the kitchen to get a piece of toast and said goodbye to my parents and ran out the house.

'Oh my god I'm so late! I shouldn't have reasoned with my parents this long! Mr Wormwood is so gonna kill me!' I said to myself whilst running to school.

Oh I forgot to introduce myself to you. I'm Elsa, Elsa Winters, 15 years old, turning 16 next month. I also have a sister named Anna and she's 12. My parents own a company called The Disney. We're rich but we don't wanna show it because people here are not so poor but not so rich. So if we show that we are rich people are gonna say mean stuff to us and say that we don't belong here. We also have a mansion, but we only go there when it's summer because then we can go play at the beach! Anyway at the same time my parents sometimes go on business trips which is great, because then me and Anna get to do what ever we want.

What else is there to say? Er... Oh I'm in high school and so is Anna. I'm in form 5 and Anna is in form 1. I have 2 girl best friends called Rapunzel and Merida, I wouldn't count Anna as a friend since she's my sister. I also have a boy best friend, his name is Hiccup, but he's not my boyfriend because he has a crush on someone and I promised I won't tell so you'll have to find out *wink*.

Lemme guess what your gonna ask, no I don't have a boy friend, I am single as hell. I just haven't met my Mr Right yet which is quite the problem. Oh and the four of us are popular in school I'm not sure why. By the way... the four of us are rich. Shhhh! Don't tell anyone! Keep it between us!

Anyway...

Whilst I was on the way to school running like a mad women, I accidentally bumped into someone and fell to the ground with my books scattered on the ground.

All the books that I was holding in my hand was scattered on the ground. I didn't really wanna make eye contact or look at the person's face, since I'm embarrassed. So I got up and quickly picked my books up and that person also helped me pick my books. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you, I'm so sorry!" I apologised whilst picking up my books. When I was reaching for the last book, our hands touched and I swear my face was heating up. I pulled my hand away and stood up. "I'm so sorry." I apologised again.

I didn't see his face because he was facing the ground, but he has white messy hair. It looks more like bed hair.

He then stood up. That's when I saw his face...


	2. Chapter 2

Jack's pov

"WAKE UP JACK!" Shouted Emma whilst banging on my bedroom door. "JACK! ANSWER ME! GET UP! NOW!" Emma's shouting and screaming her head off.

"I'M UP! For crying out load!" I shouted back.

"YOU BETTER BE OR YOUR GONNA BE LATE ON YOUR FIRST DAY!" Emma shouted again.

It was 6 o'clock and it's my first day at school... nice...

I got up and did my zombie walk to the toilet since I'm SO tired. I brushed my teeth and didn't bother with my hair since I'm gonna wash it. After that, I had my morning shower and water was dripping rapidly from my hair. I wore a blue polo shirt, but I added some frost designs on it and I wore some blue jeans. Yep I'm being all blue today, don't ask why cause I just felt like it.

I walked out my room and shut my bedroom door behind me. I walked downstairs and went to the kitchen to make my breakfast, but when I got there I was greeted by my parents.

"Morning" I said with a yawn. "Morning, honey" my mum replied without looking at me. I looked at my dad and he just nodded since he was concentrating on his newspaper more than me.

My mum was making breakfast and my dad was seated in the table reading the newspaper like I said before and he's waiting for his breakfast. On the other hand, I glanced at my mum and she pointed at the table without looking at me. So I got the message and sat at the table and saw my breakfast already served.

I looked at my mum and said, "Thanks mum." With a smile.

"No worries, love." Mum said, looking at me and giving me a smile.

I looked around and I couldn't see Emma. "Where's Emma?" I asked whilst eating my breakfast. "She should be in her room." My mum answered. "Why?" I asked again with a confused look. "That I have no idea." My mum said. "She should be fixing her hair since she had some bed hair when she came down." My dad said as he put the newspaper down because his breakfast was getting served on plate. "Now who's gonna be late?! Ha! Well we still have an hour since it's only 7 o'clock, well half an hour." I ate my breakfast in victory.

I finished my breakfast and stayed seated as I was thinking if I should go to school or Starbucks. I wasn't so sure if I had time to go to Starbucks, instead I asked for advice. "Mum, do you think I have time to go to Starbucks to get coffee for dad and a muffin for Emma?" I asked whilst staring at the empty plate. "Maybe, if it's quick." Mum answered whilst making some bacon. I moved out my seat and went to the front door to put my blue and white Adidas trainers on. "Well then, I'll be back in... maybe 20 minutes. So see ya! Oh and tell Emma she can have her muffin when she gets home as pay back for waking me up and banging on my LOVELY door." I shut the door behind me and headed to Starbucks.

The weather was quite warm, I prefer the cold more. Wish it was winter i hate the heat, but love the cold.

I arrived at Starbucks in 5 minutes and went to the cashier. "Hello, how can i help you?" The woman at the cashier greeted me with a smile. "Can I have a coffee, take out and a muffin also take out." I said with a smile. "Sure, that'll be $6.18 please." She replied with a smile. I gave her the money and smiled at her. "Thank you, please wait." I waited by the cashier since it wouldn't be that long to make a coffee and get a muffin in a paper bag.

The woman behind the cashier handed me my stuff as I said "Thank you" with a smile on my face. I took my stuff and left.

I got home with in 5 minutes and the time was 7:15. I opened the front door without unlocking it since Emma has left to buy some sweets at a nearby store before going to school. When I walked in I was greeted by a flying frying pan which nearly hit my b-e-a-utiful face. Guess my mum thought I was a robber, I mean how can I rob my own house?!

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" I yelled at my mum. I picked up the frying pan and closed the door behind me. I looked at my mum with an angry face, no, A FURIOUS FACE! She knew I was angry because this wasn't the first time, so she hid behind the kitchen door (If you want to know what my house looks like, I'll tell you later *wink*). "I-I thought y-y-you w-were a r-robber." My mum stuttered. Mum stutters when she's either nervous or scared. I think she's mixed with both emotions. Or maybe just scared, don't take it in the wrong idea. She's not scared of me, she was scared that the frying pan would hit me and break my nose. "Can this face be a robbers face?" I asked whilst gesturing my face. "N-no" my mum stuttered again. "Good because if it was I think I would die." I told my mum. She laughed and said "Oh, I'm sorry, baby." She walks over and holds my face then kisses my forehead as an apology. I think my mum still thinks I'm a baby...

It was 7:25 so I was gonna head to school so I won't be late. I said my goodbyes to my parents and shut the door behind me.

As I was on the way to school, I noticed I forgot my phone and my... keys... so basically I forgot to lock the door... again. So I had to walk all the way home to get my keys and phone.

Oh yeah, lemme introduce myself. The names Jack, Jack Frost. I just turned 16. I have a sister named Emma and she's 12. Emma loves going to nearby stores to buy sweets before going to school, so she leaves me to lock the door, but I forget stuff pretty easily.

I also have a secret that only my family know, but you'll find out soon enough, unless your patient *wink*. Me and my family just moved here so me and Emma are enrolling our new school today. We had to move because people knew we were rich and they started judging us by our cover, plus Emma also nearly got kidnapped and we don't want that to happen so we had no choice, but to move.

My parents own a company called The Dreamworks. They sometimes go on business trips so me and Emma normally mess around in the house, which is pretty funny. I'm in high school gonna start form 5 today and Emma is starting form 1 today.

What else? Oh I don't really have any friends so hopefully I'll get friends here and no fangirls because they're very troublesome. If your gonna ask me do I have a girlfriend, the answer is no. Reason is, I haven't found the right girl yet. By the way, me being rich has to stay secret! Don't tell anyone!

Anyway...

While I was walking home, I was looking at the ground, sighing, thinking of what to say to my parents and at that moment...

BANG!

I bumped into someone by accident and she fell to the ground with her books scattered all over. It was hard to see what she looked like, since she had her head down. All I could see was, her platinum blonde hair that looked like silk, it was beautiful.

I helped her pick her books up whilst she keeps apologising, I mean, it was also my fault since I wasn't watching. When I was about to reach the last book our hands touched and she moved away. She quickly stood up and apologised again.

I chuckled and stood up, that's when I saw her face...


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa's pov

When I stood up and saw his face, I couldn't believe that standing in front of me is a good looking guy! His pale skin makes his eyes stand out! He has such gorgeous icy blue eyes, the same colour as mine, but his is more beautiful. He's just so cute!

I scanned him as if something was wrong, and I ended up blushing thinking how great it would be if he was my Mr Right! My hearts beating rapidly just by looking at him! I think I'm in love, wait, what? I don't even know the guy! He'll be out of my mind in a few days.

'Elsa stop staring! Your blushing like mad!' My mind told me. I looked away since I noticed myself staring and blushing just by looking at him. I looked at him, from the corner of my eyes and I saw him run his fingers through his hair whilst looking away as if he's embarrassed! He's so God damn cute, oh and also, HOT, it's like he's melting me with his cuteness and also his hotness!

I stood there looking away and also blushing. There was silence until, "Erm..." I looked up and he spoke again "I'm sorry that I bumped into you, I was looking at the ground whilst I was walking, sorry." He broke the silence. "No it was also my fault. I'm sorry that I was running and wasn't looking where I was going, since I was in a hurry..." I answered back.

"Oh and heres your books" he said as he gave me my books. "Thanks." I smiled at him.

"I'm Elsa Winters, what's your name?" I asked quickly, wanting to know his name, even though we might not see each other again. "Jack, Jack Frost," he replied with a smile. His smile is so adorable! "I er... thought you were in a hurry?" He asked unsure. "OH MY GOD, I'M LATE!" I shouted in shock, "I'm sorry, but I gotta go!" I said in a hurry.

I ran past Jack, but then stopped. I turned around and said "It was nice meeting you." and waved then I ran again. "Nice meeting you too!" He shouted.

~Time Skip~

As I got to the school building, I ran to my locker and put all the books I didn't need in my locker. I kept my English books, since I have English now.

Once I have put all my books in my locker , I ran down the corridor as fast as I could to English. I got to English in a flash and stood outside the door. 'Please don't kill or punish me!' I prayed in a whisper.

Taking a couple of deep breaths I opened the door and walked in. "I'm sorry, I'm late sir." I apologised whilst sweating from being scared. "It's alright, today's lesson isn't important, since we are going through last lessons work. Go take your seat." Mr Wormwood replied.

I walked to my seat, next to Merida. We sit on the back row next to the window. We normally either take turns or have a race to get the seat next to the window.

I sat down and Merida leaned in, "You're totally late, you sleepy head!" Merida whisper-yelled. She moved back and I leaned in, "Its not my fault!" I whisper-yelled back.

"Elsa Winters! You were late and now you have the nerve to talk over me! Just because I didn't punish you for being late, doesn't mean you've done nothing wrong! If I was you I would be quiet!" Mr Wormwood shouted.

"Sorry sir." I looked down and apologised. "Apology accepted." Mr Wormwood said.

I faced Merida and shot her my death glare. "I'm blaming that on you!" I whisper-yelled. She shrugged her shoulders and looked away as if it wasn't her fault.

~Time Skip~

The bell rang.

Finally! Its the end of FIRST lesson! Everyone stood up and had a big stretch, so did I. After I had my stretch, I quickly packed my stuff, said my goodbye to Merida, since she's not in my next lesson, and with that I left the classroom. I had music next, of course I don't want to miss it since it's my favourite lesson.

As I was on my way to my locker someone shouted "ELSA!" I turned around and someone hugged me so tight I couldn't breath. "C... an't... brea... th..." I said to the blondy in front of me. "Whoops... sorry." She let go and smiled. I giggled and said "It's fine, don't worry about it Punzie." And smiled again.

Yep. This is Rapunzel, the bubbly and energetic Rapunzel. Rapunzel's very nice and caring. She cares about everyone, accept the people that she hates. Rapunzel likes people calling her Punzie or Rap since her name is too long and she doesn't like her name. She has long golden blond hair up to her waist and bright green eyes. She also likes fashion and boys. All she talks about is boys, fashion, boys, fashion and it carries on. Her favourite lessons are art and music.

Anyway...

We walked to my locker so I could get my books for music. When we arrived to my locker, we saw a note on my locker door. It read, "meet me on the rooftop after next period." It doesn't say who it's from... but normally I ignore it, so I'm ignoring this one too.

"You're gonna ignore this one too?" Punzie asked. "Yeah, like I always do." I answered whilst getting my books. "You're not gonna see who it's from?" Punzie asked again. "Er... no? I mean none of them are even my type of guy, so why would I want to know?" I answered and asked her a rhetorical question. She shook her shoulders and said "well, I don't know maybe you'll like him in the end?" I raised an eyebrow and said "Punz, it was a rhetorical question." I answered as I closed my locker door and walked off to class, Punzie just stood there frozen forming an 'Oh' which showed as though she was stupid.

Punzie caught up and walked with me to class. You see she's in the same class as me so she wouldn't stop talking about boys in front of me. "When are you ever gonna get a boyfriend Elsa?" I ignored that question because even I don't know. I mean I wish the guy from this morning, Jack, would be my boyfriend, even though I don't really know him, but he seems really nice and fun to be with. I wish I could see him again... ' Wait! Elsa you must be out of your mind?! You don't even know the guy! Now stop thinking and snap out of it!'

"Elsa! Are you even gonna answer me or what?!" Punzie shouted, disturbing me from my thoughts. "What?" I asked with a confused face. "I said, when are you gonna get a boyfriend!?" Punzie said with annoyance. I shrugged my shoulders and said "I don't know. How am I suppose to know?" Also asking a rhetorical question. "Well then, you're the only one that's left out." She said. "What do you mean by that?" I asked, looking at her. "Oh! We're here! I'll tell you later." She said walking in class all bubbly without me.

I walked in behind Punzie and we sat next to each other, plus Miss Terry was running late... so I took my chance and asked Punzie again. "What did you mean by 'I'm the only one that's left out'?" When she was about to answer me, Miss Terry came in. Punzie leaned in and whispered "I'll tell you when this lesson ends."

"Morning class, before we start the lesson, I need to do the register or I'll get in trouble by Mr 'Head teacher'." Said Miss Terry. She sat down and started to do the register.

~Time Skip~

Miss Terry has just finished doing the register and is about to tell us what we're gonna do today.

"Right then, before I tell you what we are doing today, I have something to announce. We have entered everyone in this class as a singing group. We will have 2 lead singers, one boy and one girl and they will get a solo part in the competition. The rest are going to be back up singers, but they all have a part in the competition, just not solo's. So basically today's lesson is that I'll put you all in pairs. The reason why I did that is so that in pairs you all can do a duet, the one with the best results gets to get the lead role in the competition. By the way, I will be assessing you all individually even though you are in pairs. Any questions?" Finished Miss Terry as she looks around to see no one putting their hand up. "Right then lets get things started!" Miss Terry said enthusiastically.

~Time Skip~

Miss Terry has just finished putting everyone in groups, but it looks like I'm on my own. "Is there anyone that doesn't have a partner?" Asked Miss Terry. I put my hand up and I looked around the classroom, no one else put their hand up accept me. "Oh, my. Elsa! What shall we do? Everyone has a partner, but you? Hm..." Miss Terry takes forever to come up with a plan or an idea so I spoke up "Is it ok if I work on my own?"

"Are you sure?" Miss Terry asked.

"Yeah it's ok, I'm fine with it." I replied.

"Alright then" Miss Terry said. "Right then everyone get with your partner and find out what song suits you both. At the same time I would like you to make a report about how you feel with your partner and with what you two are discussing, what happened at the time when you two are discussing, what you two discussed about and also about how did your discussion end. The report is your homework, so you will have to hand it in on the day when you perform your duet. At the same time you will have to do your report everyday like a diary." Said Miss Terry. Everyone let out a "No" and Miss Terry replied with, "No excuses!" And with that, everyone was quiet.

Everyone got into their pairs and I was on my own. Miss Terry came over and asked, "Are you alright, Elsa?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied.

"Are you sure? Do you want to go to the music room?" Miss Terry asked again.

"I would like to go to the music room if that's ok." I said.

"Yeah sure." Miss Terry replied.

I gathered my stuff and went towards the door. As I was about to open the door, Miss Terry calls my name and says "Elsa, I just got a message that there is new student coming into this school and this student will be in this class. So you two are gonna be partners. Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah sure. That's fine with me." I replied and opened the door and left the classroom. I closed the door behind me and sighed.

I walked towards the music room and stopped. I sighed again and thought 'what if I never see Jack again? He was perfect. I think... I guess... I'm in love?' I shook the thought of being in love with Jack. I mean come on, how can that even happen?! I opened the music room door and sighed again. I walk towards the piano and sat down on the piano chair. I feel so alone and also empty, yet, I don't know why.

Since I was confused and I also felt lonely, I touched the piano and played a song that relates to how I feel at the moment.

~Time Skip~

After I finished playing some songs on the piano the bell rang. I went out the music room and heard someone shout my name. Once I turned around, the first person I see is Punzie charging towards me. When I was about to run, it was already too late. Punzie had caught me into a bear hug, which made me couldn't breath properly. "Pun...z...ie I...I c...ca...n't br...ea...th a...ag...gain." I tried saying. She broke the hug and said "Oops. Sorry." I shook my head at her and smiled. "It's alright, but next time, fucking warn me alright." I replied. "Yes ma'am." She saluted and bursted out laughing.

I shook my head again and started walking towards the canteen since it's break. As I was walking, I took no notice of Punzie yapping away right next to me as I was deep in my thoughts, thinking about Jack. I stopped and looked at the floor to wonder 'I wonder where he is now? What's he doing now? Is he thinking about me at the moment?' I looked up and that's when I saw him again.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack's pov

Once I got home I didn't open the door this time, I knocked instead, since I don't want to risk my bea-utiful face getting ruined by that mother of mine. Nobody answered the first time so I knocked again, next thing you know, I heard crashes happening inside. Lemme guess my mum has crashed the kitchen from being a hurry.

"Coming!" I can hear that loud mouth of my mother's.

She opens the door and she is covered in flour. Guess she's making something in that kitchen of ours. When noticed it was me, her expression was shocked and confused. "Jack Frost! What are you doing here?! Why are you here?! Aren't you meant to be in school by now?!" Wow she asks a lot of questions. "Mum, how am I meant to answer all the questions you have asked me? which one am I meant to answer first?" I asked my mum back. She formed an 'Oh' as she noticed that I don't like answering a lot of question at once. I face palmed myself and she finally answered my question by saying "I don't care! I'm the mother here! I'm meant to be telling you off here not you telling me off! Now why are you here?!"

I scratched the back of my neck and said "Well, the thing is I forgot my keys and my phone, so I came back to get them." My mum put her hands on her hips and said, "Then hurry up and get them! You're late like hell! So hurry the hell up!" My mum commanded. I saluted and ran inside my house to grab my keys, then ran upstairs to my room and grabbed my phone. I ran downstairs as fast as I could and out the house so that my mum couldn't say a word to me. Once I was out the house I start to walk instead of running.

I got a pissed off by thinking that I left my keys! Can't believe I left my keys and my phone at home! Now I'm on my way and I've wasted how much time when I could of been in school! I'm so blaming this on my mum! Now it's like what, 9:45, which means I have missed my first two lessons. What a great fucking start on the first day!

This day is getting worse every minute! First my fucking mother throws a fucking frying pan at me which nearly fucking hit my b-e-a-utiful face! After that I forget my phone and keys, next thing you know I bump into the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life! And last but not least I'm late on my first day! This is pissing me off already! Even though I'm late, I at least missed my first two lessons of the day.

As I was on the way to school I started thinking. 'The girl earlier, I really miss her so much. I think her name was Elsa? Anyway I miss her. I wonder what she's doing right now . Is she thinking about me? Does she remember who I am? I think... I may be...' suddenly a text message interrupts my deep thoughts.

I took my phone out to see who the text message was from. This was a surprise. It was Hiccup. 'Hiccup you bastard, you gegged into my thoughts!' The message read: 'Hey man, where the fuck are ya?! You're meant to be in my fucking lessons!' I chuckled and face palmed myself. I thought 'seriously', so I simply replied with 'On my way.' I put my phone back in my pocket and kept walking to school.

Yeah, me and Hiccup know each other, his parents and my parents are best friends. So we're basically childhood friends, but he had to move away with his family, since then we haven't really seen each other accept from Skype and messaging each other on Facebook, that's it really. 'Does Hiccup have a girlfriend?' I wonder

~Time Skip~

Finally! I'm in school! I went to reception and see an old woman sat there looking at the computer behind the desk. She looked pretty scary... Anyway, I said, "Er... Excuse me," she looked up and just gave me a 'hmm'.

"Er...I'm starting today." I said unsure, since I didn't really know what to say and she is pretty scary.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Jack Frost, Ma'am." I answered.

"Well you're late for sure. Here's your time table and your locker is 520." She says, without any emotions in her tone.

I took my time table and my locker key. I didn't bother to say 'thank you' since she took no notice of me, so I just left. I tried to find my locker, but instead, I got lost. There was a teacher walking towards my direction, so I decided to ask the teacher for some directions. "Excuse me sir. Do you know where locker 520 is?"

"Yeah, follow me." The teacher gestured me to follow him.

As I was following him, I started to think again, 'I wish I could see Elsa again. She was beautiful and also perfect. Her smile could melt my heart, her clumsiness could make me laugh and chuckle. Her beautiful eyes shines like the blue ocean when the sun shines upon it. Her soft, silky, platinum-blonde hair made me wanna touch it and never wanna stop touching it. Her little hands was soft and pale which made me never wanna let her go. Her beauty made me couldn't keep my eyes off her. She was amazing, but I doubt I'm ever gonna see her again. Wish we were destined to meet again.' The bell rang which dragged me back into reality and everyone started pouring into the corridor. Slowly from the corridor being empty, to a full crowd of people in a blink of an eye. This made me couldn't see the teacher anymore. I looked around to try and see if I could see Hiccup, since he comes here, or the teacher. I couldn't see Hiccup or the teacher in the crowd, but there was this one person that stood out in the crowd.

It was her.


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa's pov

There he was. That snowy white hair of his was standing out in the crowd. I stood there staring at him not caring about the people that was round me. The only thing I noticed was, Punzie looking at me and saw me staring at something or someone, which made her have a wonder about what I was staring at. She looked at the direction that I was looking at, but she didn't see anyone or anything special, which made her wonder.

She looks at me and asks " What you staring at?" I kept staring at him and thought 'are we destined to meet again? Would he ever like me? Am I in lo-'

"OH MY FUCKING GOD ELSA?! ARE YOU IN LOVE AND YOU'RE NOT TELLING ME?!" Punzie screamed that out loud which made everyone look at us. I got embarrassed and covered her mouth so that she can't make another sound.

Jack's pov

I saw her in the crowd. Her platinum blonde hair stood out in the crowd. I couldn't take my eyes off her, but I had to just in case she notices me staring at her. I looked away from her to look for Hiccup or at least my locker.

'She's so beautiful. I want to keep staring at her.' As I was about to look at her I forced myself to look away. 'No! Stop! You can't keep staring at her! What if she sees you staring at her?! Look away and find Hiccup, you idiot! Wait? Why did I call myself an idiot?'

Whilst I was looking for Hiccup, I heard "OH MY FUCKING GOD ELSA?! ARE YOU IN LOVE AND YOU'RE NOT TELLING ME?!" I looked at Elsa and she was covering someone's mouth.

I was so upset knowing that Elsa is in love with someone else. I looked away from her since I can't look at her anymore knowing that I have a one sided crush. 'Wish that lucky guy was me' I thought, but guess not. We don't even know each other and I'm already in love with her. Why would she even like a guy that she just met anyway?

I was so upset that my face shows it all. I looked down to the ground feeling upset and was about to cry. I feel broken, my heart is torn apart. 'It's so painful when you have to carry a broken heart and that it can't be fixed unless it's repaired by the one you love. It's so painful.'

When I was about to cry, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked at who's hand it belongs to, it was my best buddy, Hiccup. "Hey man, you're late." Wow. What a great way to welcome your best friend in high school. "What you doing looking at the floor?" He asks and looks at the floor to see what I'm looking at. "Nothing." I whispered. I looked at the floor again and Hiccup looks at me and says "Ok? Didn't really hear that, but anyway come meet my friends, then I'll show you where your locker is and where your classes are." I nodded and followed Hiccup, whilst my face just dropped.

Elsa's pov

When I told Punzie to be quiet I glanced at Jack. His face completly dropped. He was looking at the floor until Hiccup put his hand on Jack's shoulder, that's when he looked up. They were talking, but Jack just kept looking at the floor when they finished.

I was so worried about Jack because he looked really upset, I wonder what happened. 'I hope he's alright'. I looked at Punzie and she was pretending she is being suffocated, since my hand was still covering her mouth.

Once I noticed I quickly uncovered my hand from Punzie's mouth and said "Sorry, Punz. I forgot." And gave her my sorry look. She pretended to catch her breath back and said "I swear you're trying to kill me!" I gave her a sarcastic laugh and tried looking for that snowy hair of Jack's, but it was no where to be seen. 'This is all Punzie's fault!' I looked at her when I thought that.

"What? Why you looking at me?" She asks. I didn't even bother answering her, so I just walked away. She caught up with me and she guessed "Did I make you lose looking at that dreamy guy of yours?" I pretended to not understand what she was saying, so I just simply replied with a "What?" And also my confused look. She gave me a seriously look and I ignored it again.

When Punzie was about to say something, I quickly said "oh look, we're here at the canteen." She sighed which made me giggle in a way.

I was about to say something to Punzie, but I bumped into someone. I turned around to see the most beautiful ocean blue eyes again. I stared right at it like I was drowning in his gaze. When I was still drowning in his gaze, he suddenly turned away and walked off. 'What happened?'

Jack's pov

Whilst we were walking to somewhere Hiccup has been talking about 2 girls. One's called Merida and the other is Astrid. He's been saying 'I like Merida, but fucking Astrid is in the way! Whenever I get the chance to confess to Merida, fucking Astrid pops out of nowhere and recks everything!' Yep Hiccup has been in a bad mood just by talking about his multiple of fails to confess to Merida.

We stood outside the canteen, how I noticed it was the canteen was that I could see everyone sat at a table with their friends eating snacks and having a laugh. We just stood outside the canteen for nothing. I looked at Hiccup and noticed he was shaking. Guess he's nervous. I was waiting for Hiccup to stop feeling nervous since he's shaking like mad! "Im so nervous when it comes to seeing Merida." I looked at his legs and hands, they were still shaking like mad. "I think I gathered that, Hic."

When I was standing there waiting for Hiccup to calm down, I felt someone bump into me. I turned round to see the most gorgeous icy blue eyes ever.

Once I noticed who it was, I quickly turned around and walked in the canteen whilst pushing Hiccup in not caring if he was still nervous or what. I can't look at her straight anymore. I just can't. Not anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Hiccup's pov

I was still shaking like mad! I couldn't drag my legs into the canteen even if I wanted to! Then all of a sudden, fucking Jack drags me into the canteen, when he said he would wait until I have fucking calmed down! 'Fucking liar, you Jackhead!'

We stood right at the centre of the canteen, since Jack doesn't know where my friends are. Jack was looking at the floor again. 'Seriously something's gone off and he's not telling me!' I ignored Jack for a moment and scanned the canteen trying to find Merida, the only way to find her is through her frizzy hair. Merida's normally the first to be here, but I can't seem to find her.

Still no sign of Merida's frizzy hair, but a lot of girls was putting more make up on and staring at me and Jack. I heard some girls saying "who's that with Hiccup? He's pretty good looking." And others are saying "Hiccup's more better looking than him though!" Then there was an argument happening between all the fangirls. This is what happens you're popular.

I face palmed myself thinking 'this is pathetic! Where the hell is Merida when you fucking need her?!'

"Yo buddy, wassup?" Jack has finally stopped staring at the floor! I was about to say something, but next thing you know, I hear the most beautiful voice on Earth, it was Merida's voice.

"Hey! Hiccup! Over here!" Merida waved at me with a beautiful smile of hers. Everyone started to be quiet knowing that Merida is here. Me and Jack walked over to Merida and sat down. I sat next to Merida of course and Jack sat on the opposite side of us. "Merida, this is Jack, my best childhood friend" I gestured her to Jack, "Jack, meet Merida, she's one of my best friends here, and by the way, I'll give you a heads up," I leaned in and whispered "do not and I mean do not! Get on her bad side, she WILL murder you." I leaned back and Jack nodded. Merida looked at both of us with a confused look.

"Ok? Anyway! Nice to meet you." Merida says offering a hand to Jack to shake. Jack shake hands with Merida and says "Nice to meet you too."

I noticed that Rap and Elsa haven't arrived yet, so I looked at the canteen doors and see Rap's bright blonde hair, which kinda made me wonder. 'Why aren't they coming in?'

Rapunzel's pov

I was about to walk into the canteen, but i noticed how Elsa just stood there looking at the floor. I walked up to her and asked her "Elsie, is there something wrong?" I put my hands on her shoulder and look at her face. Her face says it all. Her face literally says 'I'm upset'.

I pulled her into a hug and said "I'm always here for you, so don't worry." I let go of the hug and grabbed her hand and dragged her in the canteen.

As we went in the canteen boys started to whistle and girls had dreamy eyes saying 'Wish I was her'. I smirked at that thought of theirs and kept walking.

I started to wonder 'What happened in a blink of an eye? Elsa was so happy and jolly until this guy came out of no where! If I see that white haired dude again, I'm gonna knock him out with my fucking frying pan!' Yes I am violent in my thoughts.

I walked into the canteen and scanned it to find either my handsome boyfriend Eugene or Merida and her red firey frizzy hair. I found my handsome boyfriend Eugene, I was gonna walk up to him, but Merida and Hiccup shouted me and Elsa.

I looked at Elsa and said "change of plans! You're going to Merida and Hiccup. I'm gonna go to my lovely Prince charming, Eugene. Ok?" Yes Eugene is dreamy to me so don't judge!

She nodded and we went our separate ways. I skipped to Eugene and his friends. When I got to Eugene, he pulled me towards him, and stole a kiss off me! I went bright red in front of his friends! Oh well, at least I liked it. All his friends went jealous and came up with a lot plans in order to impress either Elsa or Merida. I giggled at their stupidity and sat down next to Eugene. I wasn't paying any attention to be honest, I was so worried about Elsa that I thought, 'What happened? I hope she's alright.'

Elsa' pov

As me and Punzie went our separate ways, I noticed that snowy white hair sat their with Hiccup and Merida. I walked as slow as I can towards them, hoping the bell would go like now. As I got to our table, my plan was an absolute fail, the bell did not ring, so I had to put on a fake smile and happy voice that said "hey guys!"

Merida and Hiccup looked at me, accept Jack Frost. He was just staring at the table as if he doesn't wanna look at me.

"Hey Elsa, sit down." Hiccup gestured me to sit next to Jack. I sat down next to him and said, "Hey," he didn't look at me, but he replied with a, "Hi," with an upset tone in his voice. "Well Ja-" Hiccup was cut off by Jack saying "We've met this morning so no need to introduce us, Hic." I felt a bit upset when he said that...

Hiccup formed an 'oh' and looked at Merida and mouthed something to her. Merida had a confused face on her and shook her shoulders. When she did that, the bell rang.

"Sorry, gotta go." Jack quickly stood and dragged Hiccup with him. I watched them leave, but I couldn't keep my eyes off Jack as he left. I hear a knock on the table and it was Merida trying to catch my attention. "Wha- what's up?" I asked feeling unsure.

"You were staring." What a simple answer that is! "N-n-no I wasn't." Trying to hide the truth "Yes, I was staring... is that bad?'

Merida flicks one of her eyebrows up to say 'You're absolutely shit at lying.' I ignored her purposely and said "come on we have a lesson." I stood up and walked off with Merida behind me. We both have P.E, physical education. 'Great. I hope we aren't doing P.E with the boys again. Last time it was a disaster!'

~Time Skip~

Me, Punzie and also Merida was changed for P.E and we had a bet if we were doing P.E with the boys are not. Merida betted yes with 10 dollars and me and Punzie betted no with 10 dollars.

We all walked into the gym to see the boys doing warm ups. I see a wave from the boys P.E group, and it was Hiccup with Jack. I stared at Jack thinking, 'He's so cute! I love him so much! Wait? What?' I questioned myself and came back to reality. When I came back to reality Jack looked away and Punzie's hand was hovering in my face. "Is she still day dreaming?" Merida asks. "I think she is." Punzie replies. 'Oh no, don't do it Merida.'

Merida shakes the hell out of me shouting "wake up! Stop dreaming about your future husband!" I shouted back saying "Merida! Stop! You're killing me!" She stopped immediately when I shouted back at her. When she stopped I looked at her. "Seriously? Future husband? How the fuck can I get a husband when I don't even have a fucking boyfriend?!" I questioned Merida with my death glare.

I walked to Hiccup and Jack, and left Merida and Punzie behind. "Hey." I simply said and waved at them. When I walked towards them, Jack walked off and didn't even glance at me.

'What happened? Is he... avoiding me?'


	7. Chapter 7

Merida's pov

When Elsa walked away, me and Rap started to laugh our heads off thinking what just happened was funny.

We both stopped laughing, and I noticed that Punzie had a serious face on. We both faced the way Hiccup was. "Hey Mer, do you know who that guy is over there?" What a weird question all of a sudden. "You mean Hiccup?" I asked. Punzie shook her head and replied "No, the one with white hair." Well this has gotten all serious. "Yeah, his name's Jack." She nodded, but she still had that serious look on her face. I watched Jack walk away and started to wonder 'why is Jack walking away? Is he trying to avoid Elsa?' When I was in the middle of thinking, the teachers suddenly spoke up. We all turned to face the teachers.

"Today, we will be playing volley ball with the boys an-" I cut the teacher off by shouting, "Ha! I win! In you're face Punz!" Everyone stared at me and Punzie including the teachers. "Sorry." I said like a whisper. The teacher glared at me and carried on speaking, "as I was saying, we will be doing volley ball with the boys and we will be putting you in groups."

The teachers gathered together to decided the groups. Everyone started yapping away. I heard one of the girls say "Whoever gets one of the Big 4 in their group, they will surely win." Another girl joined and said "Wait, I thought it was the Big 5 including that new dude?" A guy joined in saying "To be honest, whoever gets Merida or Elsa on their team they will surely win for sure." One of the girls asked, "Why?" The guy replied with "You'll see."

Rap nudges me and asked me a random question, "Do you know what happened to Elsa?" I was confused in why she would ask that type of question. I guess we are both asking the same question 'what the fuck has happened?'

To make the atmosphere a little bit better I changed the subject to our bet. "Hey Rap! You owe me 10 dollars!" Rap pretends to look away pretending she can't hear me. "Rap!" Still ignoring me. "RAPUNZEL!" She looks back and says "Oh! Sorry, didn't notice you was talking to me." I got so annoyed that I held my fist in front of my angry and annoyed face showing her that I'm gonna punch her soon. "Sorry, what did you say?" She is such a fucking drama queen! 'Oh wait, she is the queen of drama!'

I calmed myself down and said, "You owe 10 dollars from that bet."

"Do I? Since when?" I swear she is getting a punch! "R-A-P-U-N-Z-E-L!"

Elsa's pov

Whilst me and Hiccup was talking about Merida and Astrid, all of a sudden I hear, "R-A-P-U-N-Z-E-L!" That has to be Merida.

Next thing you know, I see Punzie running her head off and the scary Merida charging after Punzie! Due to Merida, Hiccup had to walk away in order to not feel nervous.

"Elsie! Save me!" Punzie hides behind me using me as a shield to defend her from the beast, which is of course, Merida.

"What happened?" I asked. Merida points at Punzie and exclaimed "This fucking bitch said that she won't give me my 10 dollars, when I won the fucking bet!" I looked behind me to see Punzie having a face on saying 'Yeah I kinda did'.

I face palmed myself and said "seriously? Over 10 dollars this happens?! We have a volley ball match, and we have no idea if we are up against each other. Yet you guys are having a fight when we could just sort this out later?!"

They both looked at the floor then at each other and said their sorrys. We started laughing like we always do, but instead mine was fake. I started to think whilst wondering 'What happened between me and Jack? It seems like he's avoiding me...' My thoughts were disturbed by the teacher announcing what groups we were in.

Me and Merida are up against each other, whilst Punzie is in a group with Jack and Hiccup. Lucky them, their together in a group. My group and Merida's group started to have an argument about who would win. The teachers blew their whistle for silence which shut their mouths up. Both groups got into positions and started the match.

During the match, me and Merida are in the front row, face to face. The volley ball was high and Merida was ready to score, but I jumped to try and stop the ball from scoring. Since I was in front of the net, Merida hit the ball, and the ball hit the net which hit my face. I fell back to the floor and got a nose bleed. Merida, Punzie, Hiccup and surprisingly Jack, came running towards me.

"I am so sorry Elsa! I didn't mean to hit you!" Merida worriedly said.

"We should take her to the medical office." Hiccup said.

"Who's gonna take her?" Punzie asked.

Everyone was having a commotion about who should take me, but whilst everyone was having a commotion, Jack scooped me up bridal style as if we was getting married. The guys showed envious on their faces and some said "Who the fuck does he think he is?! Carrying Elsa bridal style!" Girls had spark in their eyes saying 'They are so cute together.' I can feel my heart beating faster each time I take a peek at him.

Jack's pov

As I carried Elsa out the gym, bridal style. I thought 'Wish we was getting married. Too bad she likes someone else.' I can feel my heart beating faster, I hope she doesn't notice.

Elsa suddenly grips onto my shirt and says "I kinda feel dizzy." She rests her head against my chest which made my heart beat even more faster than before and the heatness of my face is rising like mad!

"We're nearly there, don't worry." I ensured her. She nodded. "Jack?" The way she says my name can just melt my heart! "Y-yes?" I stuttered. "Are you... avoiding me?" She had such a sad tone in her voice. I feel kinda bad for avoiding her. "No, of course not." I replied with a lie.

We finally got to the medical office. I opened the door and said, "Excuse me," but no one was there. I carefully put her down on one of the medical beds and let her head rest on a pillow.

I went to the fridge to get an ice pack for Elsa's head. After that I got some tissues to clear her nose bleed. Whilst I was clearing her nose bleed for her, she was watching me which made my heart beat faster and faster. Her beauty made me want to stare at her all the time and make her mine, but that's just a dream.

After clearing her nose bleed I put the tissues full of Elsa's blood in the bin. Elsa was still lying on the bed looking tired. I walked against the bed and told her I was gonna leave. As i turned away she grabbed my hand and said, "Please don't leave me. I don't like being left alone." I nodded and sat down next to the bed.

I watched her slowly fall asleep and suddenly the bell went for next lesson. 'Great! I haven't changed and my stuff is still in the changing room! What am I gonna do?!' I started to panic inside, but then the door opened and 3 heads popped in. It was Merida, Hiccup and the girl that was with Elsa earlier. They walked in and asked, "How is she?",

"She's asleep." I said,

"Well here's your stuff." Hiccup handed me my stuff and my cloths which made me not panic anymore. "Here's Elsa's stuff." Merida put Elsa's stuff on the bed next to her.

"Oh yeah! Rap, you haven't met my best bud, Jack here have you?" Hiccup has finally noticed! "Rap meet Jack, Jack meet Rapunzel, but Rap or Punzie and sometime maybe Punz." Hiccup introduced us.

Rapunzel gave me this look which was scary. I kinda backed away since she's freaking me out. I gave her a smile and said, "Nice to meet you, Rap." Her scary face was gone and she put on a happy face and said, "Yeah, nice to meet you too," Then her face turned scary again and said, "Jack." In a scary tone.

"W-we better get going, Jack you can stay here I'll just tell the teacher that you're here." Hiccup pushed Rap and Merida out of the medical office and left me with the sleeping beauty. I turned around to see the sleeping beauty sleeping peacefully.

I thought, 'Why not get changed now since no body's here and that Elsa is asleep.' I walked away from Elsa's bed and I had my back facing her instead. I changed my bottom half first so that no one would get the wrong idea.

I took my shirt off and I hear a sweet voice call my name. "Jack?" I turned around and see Elsa sat up awake. She saw me topless.

Elsa's pov

I slowly opened my eyes I wondered where Jack was. I sat up and saw someone like Jack, but he was topless. I didn't know if it was Jack so I decided to call his name. "Jack?" He turned around and it was Jack, but the thing is... I saw him topless.


	8. Chapter 8

Elsa's pov

I went bright red and turned away. 'OH-MY-GOD! I SAW JACK TOPLESS! He has a great body! His abs! I wanna stare at it and touch it all day!'

I peeked at the corner of my eye, to see Jack's naked back facing me. He was looking for his top. 'Wish he never finds his top.'

Curiosity filled me up since I really wanna know where his shirt is. I scanned the medical room and I think I found his shirt. It was under my stuff. I tried reaching for his shirt, but the bed was too far. So I decided to stand up, but my legs suddenly went weak and I nearly collapsed. I screamed without noticing and shut my eyes. My eyes was shut thinking that I must've hurt myself or something, but I felt no pain.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and saw something white. My eyes wasn't fully opened since was still scared of what just happened, but I could feel heat, as in body heat. Once I decided to fully open my eyes, I see Jacks face inches away from mine, one of my arms wrapped around his neck, the other touching his bare chest and I was in his arms. He was carrying me bridal style again, but only this time he was shirtless.

Jack's pov

I heard Elsa screaming behind me. I turned behind me and saw her falling forward, I quickly dashed towards her and carried her in my arms bridal style again. Her eyes were shut, one of her arms was wrapped around my neck and the other touching my bare chest. My heart was beating fast which made me hope that she couldn't hear it beating.

I watched her slowly open her eyes and when she opened her eyes, our gaze was locked, our faces slowly turned crimson red. As she turned away she stated "y-you... er... can... erm... put me down... now."

My face was still crimson red and I just noticed that I was still carrying her. "Oh... er... yeah... sure."

As J slowly put her down, I had my arms around her waist, her arm was still around my neck, her hand was still on my chest, 'and yes I am still topless,' but our faces isn't inches apart... it's now centimetres apart, meaning... our lips are just inches apart.

She slowly closed her eyes and so did O. I slowly leaned in and was about to kiss her, but then the bell went and we both opened our eyes. Our lips was just millimetres apart, we had eye contact for a few second, which somehow felt like forever, but we awkwardly separated from each other. 'Why couldn't the fucking bell go after we have kissed?! I really wanted to kiss her!'

Elsa looked at her stuff and reached out to get something. I looked at it and she handed it to me "h-here's you-your shirt." She wasn't looking at me whilst she was saying that, I guess this is VERY awkward. I took my shirt and replied with a simple "thanks." I turned around and slipped my shirt on. Since it was awkward I didn't turn around. So I just said "you should get changed, it's lunch. I'll wait outside." With my back facing her. I quickly gathered my stuff and headed outside.

I stood outside the medical room thinking back on what just happened. My cheeks go into crimson red again 'great! Now this has gotten more awkward!'

Elsa's pov

I slowly closed my eyes and I could feel Jack leaning in to kiss me. When I felt him millimetres away from my lips, the fucking bell went! He stopped and we both opened our eyes. We had eye contact for how many second which seemed like years! In the end, we awkwardly separated from each other. 'Seriously! Why couldn't the fucking bell ring later! Curse you fucking bell!' I cursed the bell in my mind.

I looked at my stuff where Jack's shirt was. I reached out to get his shirt and passed it to him. "H-here's you-your shirt." I couldn't look at him since it was kinda awkward and I was so nervous! 'I mean HELLO?! WE ALMOST KISSED! Why won't I be nervous?!'

He took his shirt and said "thanks." He turned around and slipped his shirt on and I was crying inside whilst saying 'goodbye sexy abs! Don't forget about me!'

He didn't turn around, but he said "you should get changed, it's lunch. I'll wait outside." I watched him gather his stuff in a hurry and walked out the medical room.

My heart starts beating fast recalling what just happened just then... I could feel my face heating up like mad! I cupped my heated cheeks with my hands trying to calm down.

I took deep breaths and quickly got changed. 5 minutes later, I have finally finished getting changed! Memories flashes back into my head of me and Jack ABOUT to kiss. Touching my soft lips, I started to wonder 'Is he a good kisser? What would his lips feel like?' I shook my head to get back to reality.

I gathered my stuff and went to the door. I opened the door and see Jack leaning on the wall zoning out. My face suddenly feels hot and my hearts beating rapidly fast.

I walked towards him and stopped in front of him. "J-Jack," he looked up and stared at me. I could feel my face starting to turn red and Jacks face was bright pink, 'What a cutie'. "We should... head to the... erm... canteen. It's... lunch." He nodded and we started to make our way to the canteen.

Whilst we were walking to the canteen there was this awkward silence between us. We didn't talk or make eye contact, I guess this is VERY awkward...

Our phones rang and broke the silence. Punzie was calling me. 'Great this isn't good.'

Once I answered the phone and said "Hello?" In a small unsure voice. You could then hear Punzie yelling down the phone saying "ELSA WINTERS! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?! ARE YOU STILL WITH JACK?! DID YOU TWO DO ANYTHING IN THAT FUCKING MEDICAL ROOM?!"

My face went fucking bright tomato red when she said that. I looked at Jack and his face was bright red too. "ANSWER MEE!" she's still shouting. "Nothing happened! I swear!" I said in a high pitched voice. "Fine! Whatever! Just hurry up and get here! We brought you sandwiches!" Why is she shouting still? "Yes, yes, we'll be there in 2 ticks." I ended the call and looked at Jack. He has just finished the call and we both started to walk to the canteen again.

As we got to the canteen, we saw lots of people crowding round the canteen. "What's happened?" I asked, I looked at Jack and he just shrugged his shoulders and said "let's push through to see what's up." I nodded and we pushed through.

Once we pushed through everyone, I could see Punzie and Eugene having a massive argument. This has never happened between them before. What's happened?

Jack's pov

As I was waiting for Elsa outside the Medical room, I started zoning out dreaming about me and Elsa kissing. 'What would her lips feel like? I really wanna know.'

"J-Jack." I hear a sweet and innocent voice. Once I looked up, I see Elsa as beautiful as ever. I couldn't help but stare. Whilst I was staring, O could feel my face starting to heat up a bit and Elsa's face started to turn crimson red. "We should... head to the... erm... canteen. It's... lunch." Is it seriously that awkward? I didn't say anything, I just nodded and we started heading towards the canteen.

Awkward silence hits the atmosphere! This is totally amazing. This is like totally NOT awkward at all!

As we were on the way to the canteen our phones rang and it broke the silence. It was Hic. 'Right on time buddy.' I answered my phone with "Yo Hic! Wassup?!" I didn't hear Hiccup talking. All I heard was Punz screaming down the phone saying "ELSA WINTERS! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?! ARE YOU STILL WITH JACK?! DID YOU TWO DO ANYTHING IN THAT FUCKING MEDICAL ROOM?!" I could feel my face going into a deep red and my face feels like it could burn anything that touches it. "You may be in trouble when you get here." I face palmed my face thinking great, but next thing you know, Rap started screaming her head off again! "ANSWER MEE!" Guess this means Elsa's on the phone to the crazy Punzie. Hiccup sighed and said "I think she's calmed down now. Well you guys better come fast before your lunch gets robbed away." I ended the call saying "Yeah, yeah thanks."

I look at Elsa and we both started to head towards the canteen again. We see a lot of people crowding round the canteen. "What's happened?" Elsa asked, I shrugged my shoulders and suggested "let's push through to see what's up." She nodded and we pushed past everyone.

Once we pushed past everyone, we could see Rap and this guy having a massive argument.

I ran my fingers through my hair and thought 'What the fuck has happened here?! Hope that's not me and Elsa in the future. Wait. What?!'


	9. Chapter 9

Hiccup's pov

I ended the call with Jack, and Rap ended the call with Elsa. "Jack better not have done anything with Elsa in that Medical Room or he's dead!" Guess I was wrong, Rap hasn't calmed down yet. "Rap, do us a favour." Merida's getting annoyed. 'She's so cute when she's annoyed.'

"What?" Punz asks.

"Shut the FUCK up, will ya?!" Wow, what a snappy Merida we have at the moment. Rap looks down and says "Sorry."

Merida puts up a huge smile on her face and says "Hey, no worries."

Rap looks up and smiles. Merida looks at the entrance and her facial expression tells me that she can't believe her eyes. I look at where she was looking and I couldn't believe my eyes either!

"Hello? Anyone home?" Punz was waving her hand in our face. I looked at Merida and she looked at me. Rap was about to turn around, but we tried stopping her, by telling her to eat Jack's food.

"Are you guys stopping me from turning around?" Rap asks. We shake our heads saying "No! Of course not! Don't be ridiculous!" I face palmed myself, since Merida gets too nervous and ends up having a high pitched voice with a bit of hyperness in it, that's when you know she's lying. Rap flicks an eyebrow saying "Seriously? Mer, I know when your lying and that face of yours tells me your lying."

'Oh great! Thanks a lot Mer! What are we gonna do now?!'

Rapunzel's pov

I flicked an eyebrow at them and said "Seriously? Mer, I know when your lying and that face of yours tells me your lying." Merida looks at Hiccup, I guess she's signing for help. I looked at Hiccup and gave him the glares. "Don't you even dare Hiccup." I warned. He looked at Mer and mouthed sorry.

Once that was over, I turned around to see that Eugene was flirting with another girl! Anger bubbled up inside me and before Merida or Hiccup could grab hold of me, I stormed off to Eugene.

"Eugene!" I started, anger was still piling up in me. He looked at me and casually said "Oh, hey, Punz." And turns back to that bitch! 'Now I'm getting FUCKING ANGRY!'

I grabbed his ear and twisted it, just so I could get his attention. As I was twisting his ear he kept saying, "Ow! Ow! Ow! Let go Rap!" I let go of his ear and he was mad. "What the fuck was that for?!" He shouts. I point at the girl and says "Well, who the FUCK is SHE?!" They look at each other and Eugene replies saying, "A friend?"

"Then why were you two flirting?!" I shouted.

"Who the fuck said we were flirting?!" He asked back. 'Seriously why is he asking me a question when I asked him the question!'

"I said you two were flirting! Now fucking answer the God damn question!" I'm losing my painence with this guy!

"We weren't flirting!" The girl geggs in.

I shot her my death glare and said "Shut your fucking mouth, you bitch! This started because of you!"

Eugene stood in front of her and defended her by saying "This has nothing to do with her! Don't drag her down!"

"Your defending her?!" I point at the girl that is now standing behind him

"No I'm defending what's right and fighting what's wrong!" He reasoned.

"So your saying I'm in the wrong?!" I asked.

"Yes, I am!" He answered.

I was gonna slap the girl, but Eugene was stood in front her blocking me, so instead I was gonna slap him across the face, but someone grabbed hold of me. "Stop Punzie! They're not worth it!" I looked at who it was and it was Merida and Hiccup. Merida uses her sweetest voice and calls me 'Punzie' to stop me. When I turned to see Merida and Hiccup, I noticed that there was a crowd around us. So I ran away crying with a heart break. Merida and Hiccup was running after me. I ran to the school garden and cried under a huge tree.

As I was crying I felt two body sit beside me and two body in front of me. I looked at who it was and it was Hiccup on the left, Merida on the right and Jack and Elsa in front of me.

I looked at Merida and buried my face on Merida's shoulder and cried again. I hear Elsa say "It's OK, cry all you want." I also feel someone comforting me by rubbing my back, that must be Hiccup. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder and hear Jack say "Don't worry Punz, we're here for you no matter what." I guess Jack isn't that bad after all.

Getting my face out of Merida's soaked shoulder, I looked at all of them and smile, with sad tears rolling down my face. "Th-thanks." stuttering through my breathing. Hiccup moved to sit next to Merida since he knows what I'm like. After crying I have to lay down on either Merida's or Elsa's legs to take a nap.

When Hiccup moved I laid down on Merida's legs and felt my eyelids get heavier by the second. The sounds surrounding me started to get quieter by the second.

Jack's pov

Hiccup randomly stood up and sat down right next to Merida. I see them both smile at each other with sparks in their eyes. 'They would look so cute together, just like me and Elsa, which of course is in my dreams.' I looked at Elsa and smiled at the thought of me and Elsa together in my dreams.

Turning back to Rap, I see she laid down and rested her head on Merida's legs and she slowly fell asleep. The girls seemed peaceful as they watched Rap fall asleep. I see Merida rest her head on Hiccup's shoulder as they both start to have a bit of redness on their faces. I jumped from a light touch on my shoulder, I turned to see who it was and it was Elsa resting her head on my shoulder. I could feel my face turning red and heating up. Hiccup chuckled and mouthed 'aw'. I mouthed back saying 'aw to you too' his face turned into a bright red.

Hiccup pointed at Elsa and said in a quiet tone, "She's fallen asleep." I looked at Merida and noticed that she has started to fall asleep too. I pointed at Merida and said in a quiet tone, "So has Merida."

Curiosity filled me up since I wanted to know what Elsa looks like when she's asleep, so I quietly and gently took my phone out and took a picture of me and Elsa. I also took one of Merida and Hiccup, I looked at both of our pictures and I still think that Elsa is the best, she is so cute when she's asleep. She's like the sleeping princess and I'm the prince that shall wake her up with a kiss, but that's not gonna happen.

Once I snapped the picture of Merida and Hiccup, Hiccup was looking at Merida with dreamy eyes. Of course, the scene was similar to mine and Elsa's, which made me decide that I shall send the picture to him. 'Maybe this picture will help him gather all the courage he needs to ask Merida to be his girlfriend.'

As the picture was sending, I heard a girl voice calling Hiccup. Me and Hiccup turned our heads the same direction from where the voice came from. It was a girl with quite long blond hair waving at Hiccup whilst shouting his name.

I turned to Hiccup and his face went from bright to dull. He face palms himself in annoyance, quietly moans and sighs. 'By looking at that face, here comes trouble.'


	10. Chapter 10

Hiccup 's pov

Looking at the sleepy Merida, my heart beats faster by the second. Having thoughts of me and Merida with our future, but someone had to ruin the moment!

I heard someone call my name which made me come back to reality when I was having a great thought of me and Merida! Me and Jack looked at the direction where the voice came from. My face dropped completely, I was so happy until fucking Astrid found me. I face palmed myself thinking 'Why?! Wherever I go I fucking see her! Why?! Why can't she just leave me alone and fuck off?!' Questions started pouring into my head and made me quietly moan and sigh in annoyance.

She runs towards me and as she got closer and closer to me, her pace starts to slow down. I looked at Jack pretending I can't see her, but she stood next to me saying "Hey Hiccup." I didn't look at her, I just kept looking at Jack and said, "Hey" back to her. Jack was watching the scene as if it was a film! 'You're meant to help me out buddy, not sit there and do nothing, you bastard!' Shouting at Jack in my head. He gave me weird looks to say, 'What?' Is he seriously that stupid? Wait, yes he is.

On the other hand, Astrid is still standing next to me. I looked at her and said, "What?!" In an impatient attitude.

"Why is that slut resting her head on your shoulder?" Astrid pulls a disgusting face to say 'she's disgusting.' Anger started pouring in me. No one talks about MY Merida like that! As I was about to get up and have a go at her, I felt a slight pull on my sleeve. I turned to see Merida a bit upset and she shakes her head to say leave it. 'Why is she like this?! She never does that! This isn't the Merida I know!' I shout in my mind.

"Hey bitch." I heard someone say which made me face Astrid. Once I faced her, Astrid got a hard slap across the face. It was from Elsa.

Astrid shouted at Elsa "You fucking bitch! Your gonna pay for this!" And with that she ran off. Elsa looked at me and gestured me to move. I nodded, and Merida moved her head off my shoulder and I got up and sat next to Jack. Elsa sat next to Merida and gave a her a big hug and Merida had tears rolling down her face.

Rap randomly got up and rubbed her eyes from her little nap. She watched Elsa and Merida hug and so she gave Merida a back hug, this means Rap felt left out.

The bell rang which made the girls break their hug. "Anyone wanna go to lesson?" Elsa asked. "Nah." The girls said. Elsa turned towards me and Jack and raised an eyebrow at us. "W-we better head off to... erm... lesson. Yes! Lesson." I got up and grabbed Jack. "Come on Jack!" Jack was fighting back and also shouting his head off saying, "No! I don't want to go! Hiccup let go of me!" I shook my head and kept dragging him. "Nope, your going to lesson with me."

"Is this pay back because I dragged you in the canteen when you were still calming down?" Jack asked. I simply reply, "Kinda." He shouts again saying, "No!"

Merida's pov

I heard noises interrupt my dream with Hiccup. I slowly open my eyes and noticed who the voice belongs to, it was Astrid's.

I didn't move my head, I was still pretending that I was asleep. I then hear Hiccup randomly say, "What?!" in an impatient way. Then next thing I know, Astrid says, "Why is that slut resting her head on your shoulder?" It wasn't anger that was bubbling up inside me it was sadness that was filling me. 'It makes me a slut for liking Hiccup? Why? Just because I like him more than anyone else does?'

I felt Hiccup slightly move, I pulled his sleeve and shook my head to stop him from getting up, at the same time a tear rolled down my face. I opened my eyes to see Elsa gone and someone said "Hey bitch!" with a giant slapping sound, echoing through my ears.

After the slapping sound, I hear Astrid yelling, "You fucking bitch! Your gonna pay for this!" I have a feeling Astrid ran away after saying that.

I felt Hiccup have a slight move, so I removed my head from his shoulder and he stood up. Replacing his seat was Elsa. She embraced me into a hug, which seemed like a long hug. Tears rolling down my face like an everlasting waterfall. Randomly I feel someone hug me from the back, that must be Rap feeling left out.

The bell finally rang, but I'm in no mood for lesson. We broke our hug and Elsa looks at me and Rap and asks, "Anyone wanna go to lesson?" Me and rap clash with a, "Nah." Elsa then looks at the boys and raises an eyebrow at them. Hiccup looked a bit scared so he replied saying "W-we better head off to... erm... lesson. Yes! Lesson." He got up and grabbed Jack. "Jack was fighting back and also shouting his head off saying, "No! I don't want to go! Hiccup let go of me!" I could see Hiccup shaking his head whilst chuckling. "Nope, your going to lesson with me." he says. I couldn't really hear the rest, but the last thing I heard from them was Jack screaming "No!"

We all giggled. Me and Rap looked at Elsa and Elsa didn't notice us watching her until Rap pretended to cough. She gave us an, "Hm," but she still wasn't looking at us. I looked at Rap and Rap looked back at me, I gave her an eyebrow and so did she. That made us both laugh and we both shouted at the same time, "Elsa's in l-o-ve!"

"W-wait, what?" Well that made her turn around. I turned to Rap and we both nodded. We turned to Elsa and she gave us an eyebrow and we pointed towards Jack. She turns her head to see that Jack has just gone inside the building with Hiccup.

"Aw, is Elsie Welsie upset?" Rap pulls a sad face pretending that she's Elsa. She turns her face back towards us pretending that Rap never said anything. "We're saying that your in love with Jack Frost!" I shout. Elsa covers my mouth whilst her face is turning bright red. "No, I don't!" She shouts whilst her face is slowly turning into a deep red.

"Don't even lie Elsa. Your face says it all." Rap points her finger at Elsa's cherry red face. "And it's pretty obvious." She adds.

Elsa finally uncovers my mouth and asks, "Is it really that obvious?" We both nod and she turns upset all of a sudden. "What's with the sad face?" I ask. She shakes her head and says, "Nothing," and pulls a fake smile, which never works towards me and Rap.

"Come on now Elsa. You can tell us anything." Rap says. Her gaze switches from me to Rap then back to me then to Rap and she finally gave in. "We just met and all, and I'm not sure if Jack would like me back. That's all..." Elsa says in a quiet voice.

"I'm sure he likes you back, but maybe it's too early because you two just met, right? You should hide your feelings for now and tell him later. At least when the time is right." I suggested. Then I just realised, 'What if Hiccup doesn't like me, but likes Astrid?' And before I knew it Rap's face was like 2 inches away from mine!

I jumped in shock and backed away screaming, "What the fuck Rap! You trying to scare the life out of me?!" They both giggle and Rap asks, "What were you thinking about?" I shook my head and said, "Nothing." Elsa flicks an eyebrow again, 'Seriously, I swear Elsa likes flicking or raising her eyebrow.' They both look at each other and Elsa looks back at me and says, "Come on you should tell us, no secrets aloud. You know the rules!"

I sighed and asked "Why are you so bossy Elsa?" She shook her shoulders and I sighed again, "Fine! I'll tell you!" Rap starts squealing like a major lunatic. "Well... er... I... er..." I start stuttering. "You what?" Rap's getting impatient. "I... er... kinda like..." I pause. "Like?!" Elsa's gonna explode if I don't say the name. "Hiccup." I simply say.

They both explode and start squealing. "OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! I KNEW IT!" Elsa squeals. I got confused thinking, 'How would she know? I hid it pretty well!' I was curious so I asked, "How did you know? I thought I hid it well?" Elsa and Rap stops squealing and Elsa replies. "Well it was kinda hard to find out to be honest, but there was this one time that you gave it away." That made me even more curious! "When?" I simply ask.

"The time when you thought Hiccup was in hospital, but it was actually his dog, toothless." I formed an 'oh' to that answer because that was really embarrassing. I mean I ended up going crazy and went to his house asking his parents if Hiccup was alright.

I could feel my face heat up with embarrassment. Rap and Elsa starts laughing at that memory and now Rap is rolling on the grass laughing her head off!

"Hey! Stop laughing! It's not funny!" I shout. They slowly stopped laughing and I realised that it's nearly Elsa's birthday! "Elsa! It's nearly your birthday!" I said in a high pitched voice. "Oh yeah! I forgot!" She's at it again. She always forgets about her birthday. "Then what are you doing for your birthday?" Rap asks. She shook her shoulders and said, "I actually don't know to be honest. I don't think my family has planned anything on my birthday this year."

A plan popped into my head when she said that. We could make a birthday party for her! A huge smile forms on my face as Rap and Elsa thinks I've gone crazy.


	11. Chapter 11

Eugene's pov

Finally! Out of class! As I was walking towards the canteen I hear someone call my name from behind. "Eugene!" I turned round thinking it was my sweet girlfriend Punz, but my guess is wrong. It was Kayleigh. She waved at me and ran towards me.

"Hey Kay." I greeted.

"Hey. Wanna go canteen together?" She asked. I had a wonder since Rap doesn't like seeing me with other girls, but Kay is my childhood friend so I guess she's different. She looks at me waiting for my reply so I decided to reply with a, "Alright."

As we got into the canteen, I couldn't see my friends nor Rap, so I decided to get in the queue to get my lunch. Kay queued in the queue with me. As we're queuing in the queue we had silence between us with the noise of the canteen surrounding us. The silence broke as Kay started the conversation with a simple "erm..." I look at her and she flashes me this creepy smile which made me burst out laughing. "Wha-what the hell was that?!" She laughed at my reaction and shrug her shoulders.

Still a few more people until me and Kay can get our lunch. As we're waiting we have a conversation. The coversation made me realise that I never knew that me and Kay had so much in common, its like me and her have more in common than me and Rap do.

"Eugene!" Rap storms in from no where. 'Wow speaking of the devil.' I turn to face her and casually say, "Oh, hey Punz." And turn back to Kay since we're still having a funny conversation.

All of a sudden, out of the blue, I felt someone grab my ear and twist it! I knew it was Rap since she's the only one that would twist my ear to get my attention and to show that she's pissed off with me. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Let go Rap!" She finally let's go of my ear and I was pissed at her! "What the fuck was that for?!" I shout with my pissed attitude. Rap points at Kay and say "Well who the FUCK is SHE?!" I look at Kay and she looks at me. "A friend?" I say unsure, since we are only friends.

"Then why were you two flirting?!" She shouts.

'How are we flirting?!' Anger fills up because whoever the fuck said that me and Kay were flirting they are extremely wrong! I only like- wait, LOVE Rap! And only Rap! "Who the fuck said we were flirting?!" I ask her.

"I said you two were flirting! Now answer the god damn question!" My heart shattered, I couldn't believe that she would think I'm flirting with another girl.

"We weren't flirting!" Kay helps me reply.

Rap shoots her death glare at Kay and said "Shut your fucking mouth, you bitch! This started because of you!"

I got so angry that I stood in front of Kay to defend her since she defended me. "This has nothing to do with her! Don't drag her down!" I defended.

"Your defending her?" She points at Kay which is now behind me.

"No, I'm defending whats right and fighting whats wrong!" I reasoned.

"So your saying I'm wrong?" She asks.

"Yes, I am!" I answered back.

Rap had her hand out to slap me across the face, but then Merida and Hiccup grabs hold of her to stop her from slapping me. I didn't notice there had been a crowd before until Merida and Hiccup stepped in.

"Stop Punzie! They're not worth it!" Merida says with a sweet voice. Rap turns around and starts running off crying, my heart shatters into pieces as I'm thinking, 'This must be the end of our relationship.'

I bury my face in my hands regretting what I had just said to Rap. "You not gonna chase after her?" Kay says as the crowd start departing. I shake my head and reply, "No, she'll be fine, her friends are with her." She nods and we get our lunch.

Once we got our lunch we went our separate ways, Kay went to sit with her friends and I went to sit with my friends. As I sat down with my friends, my facial expression must be full of guilt on it, since my mates tried to comfort me once I sat down. Even though I'm so hungry, but I've just completely lost my appetite.

Looking at my food and staring at it, realisation hit me when I realised that I have a lesson with Rap! I could apologise to her when we're in lesson! 'Yeah I'll apologise to her when we're in lesson.' Nodding in my mind, my friends look at me with confused faces on. I look at them and ask "What?" casually. Lukas replies with "Why are you nodding your head off?" I blush and exclaim "No I wasn't!"

As I was about to eat my lunch the bell rang! "Argh! Seriously! Why does the bell have to ring at the worst time ever!" I shout as everyone rushed out the canteen.

Walking out the canteen on my own, since all my friends fucked off to their lesson, I saw Jack and Hiccup heading to their lesson. That made me wonder. 'Where's Punz?'

I could tell that Rap didn't go to lesson since she's always with Hiccup when she's going to her lesson. Knowing that Rap wasn't in lesson, I went looking for her because I really want to apologise to her and sort everything out. I'm also hoping that once we've sorted everything out, our relationship will still remain.

Looking endlessly for my girlfriend, flashbacks of her came into my head and a flashback flew past my mind. It was Rap's favourite crying spot in school.

Running towards Rap's favourite crying spot whilst planning on my apology plan. Once I left the building, I see Rap with Merida and Elsa having a laugh. I slowed my pace down and headed towards Rap.

I walked towards Punz's direction, as I heard her shout "A new boyfriend is gonna be on the way!" Once I heard that, my heart shattered into mini pieces that cannot be repaired. I look down and my expressions, feelings and mood dropped completely.

Turning back towards the building I guessed 'Now my relationship with the love of my life is over.'

Elsa's pov

I can't believe I forgot my birthday again! Why do I keep doing that?! "What do you want for your birthday?" Punzie asks me. I have a think and I randomly blur out "get me a boyfriend." I covered my mouth straight away when I blurted that out. Punzie has a think, taking it very serious when I randomly blurt that out!

"Ok" Punzie simply say.

"Wait, what?" I reply.

"I'll get you a boyfriend." She confirmed.

My eyes grew wide open from the surprise that Punz just gave me, I look at Merida and she just shrugged her shoulders. Looking back at Punz, she's got her thinking face on. I hope she's only joking about getting me a boyfriend.

"A new boyfriend is gonna be on the way!" Punzie shouts, confirming with what she is getting me for my birthday present. As Punzie said that, I see a slight figure that looks like Eugene's figure behind Punz, I look at Merida and she looks back at me, I think she got the message too.

As Punzie was yapping away, I watched the figure turn away and headed to the building. 'This is bad' I thought.


	12. Chapter 12

Astrid's pov

I can't believe fucking Merida is trying to steal MY Hiccup! Hiccup is mine! MINE! Fucking Elsa will pay for slapping me across the face! I need to get them back. I'm getting MY Hiccup back and make the others live in hell here. The only question is, how. How am I gonna get them?

I see Kayleigh walking past me and a plan came into my mind. I could use Kayleigh to get close to Eugene and then use Eugene to get close to the Big 5. What a plan!

Taking my phone out of my pocket I text my friends saying, 'Meet me at my house after school, I have something fun planned out for the Big 5.' Now this is gonna be fun.

Jack's pov

"Hiccup!" I whisper-yelled.

"What?!" He whisper-yelled in annoyance.

"When is the bell gonna ring?!" I whisper-yelled back.

"In another minute! Now shut up I'm trying to do my work!" He whisper-yelled.

I moaned in annoyance wishing the bell would ring like now! I'm bored to fuck thanks to Hiccup dragging me to maths! Who would even like maths?! Wait, yeah, Hiccup does.

I look at Hiccup's watch and start to count down. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, RING! I stood up and scream, "Yay!" Without realising the teacher was still in the classroom. Mrs Wane puts her hand on her hips with an angry expression on. "What's with the, 'Yay', Mr Frost?" She asks. I look around the classroom to see everyone looking at me. "Er... I was excited for... Er... my next lesson?" I reply and hearing Hiccup next to me giggling his head off.

Mrs Wane relaxes her posture and says, "Whatever Jack, today's lesson ends here. Next lesson will be a test to see if ALL OF YOU," her gaze lands on me, "Has been listening to what I have been teaching you." She leaves after saying that.

Everyone packs their stuff away and start heading off to their next lesson. Hiccup, who is next me was holding in his laughter, so when he looked at my face, he burst out laughing his head off. "Ow, ow, ow. My stomach, it-it h-hurts so bad!" And he keeps on laughing. "Al-al-alright. I'm calm." There was silence between us until Hiccup started laughing again. I pack my stuff away and was about to leave him, that's when he stopped laughing. "Right I'm calm now." I glared at him and he has his sorry face on. "I'm sorry it was just so funny!" I walk off without him and he catches up with me.

"Are the girls gonna be in next lesson?" I ask as we're heading to our next lesson.

"I doubt it." Hiccup says.

"What made you say that?" I ask him.

"I bet you, the girls are at Merida's house having a girly talk and then they will text me saying, 'We're at Merida's house, come join us'." After he said that, his phone went off. He read the message and puts a smirk on his face. "I told you." He showed me the message it read, 'We're at Merida's house, come join us after school and tell Jack to tag along.' My mouth formed an 'O' and Hiccup puts his phone away in his pocket as we head to our lesson again.

~Time Skip~

Finally end of school! Today was like a very long day for me, but it was kinda interesting I must admit. Guess this day is like my best first day of school.

As me and Hiccup walk to the school gate from class, Hiccup asks, "So are you coming to Merida's?"

"I gotta head home first. I'll text you when I'm on my way, so you could text me where Merida lives." I said.

"Sure." Hiccup replies. "So where do you live now?" Hiccup asks me.

"Just moved on Lakeland road." I answered.

"Oh! So you're our new neighbour!" Hiccup exclaims in shock. I made a confused face and said, "What?"

Hiccup chuckles and answers, "We're your neighbours."

"So you live on the same road as me?" I ask.

"Yep, so does Merida, Elsa and Punzie." Hiccup replies and I just nod with a little heat on my face once I heard Elsa is in my neighbourhood.

We walk to Lakeland road whilst having a guys talk. "So then, Hiccup. Tell me, who do you like?" I ask with a smirk on my face. Hiccup's face is now like a tomato. "Er... I-I-I... Er... li-li-like..." he stutters and paused at the word 'like.' I wait for his answer as I say, "uh huh, carry on please."

"Er... I-I-I-I... well who do you like?!" Hiccup changes the question into me. I raised an eyebrow and say, "seriously dude, I asked you first." I reasoned. He shakes his head and says, "if you tell me first then I'll tell you." I have a think, 'I pretty much know who he likes, but is it worth to know what the proper answer is?'

"Fine!" In the end I gave in. "It's... er... Elsa." I say as I can feel heat on my face. Hiccup chuckles and says, "yeah I kinda knew." I stood still in shock hearing what he just said. "H-h-how?" I stutter and ask. "Well, I have known you for God know's how long, and even if it's your first day today, you had most of your attention on Elsa more than anyone." He answers with a smirk. 'Why do I have such a smart friend?' I smirk back at him which made him have a confused look on his face. "Well I can tell you like Merida." I say, proudly. His face goes bright red again, "h-h-h-how d-d-did y-"

"How did I know?" I cut him off since he was taking forever to finish off his sentence. He nodded. "Good question, I just know." I answered and walk towards him and patted him on the shoulder then carried on walking. He catches up and says, "That's not really an answer." I nodded in response and reply, "It is to me."

"You some kind of genius?" He asks.

"Maybe." I answer with a smirk.

We're finally on Lakeland Road. "We all live on the left hand side, what about you?" Hiccup asks.

"Left hand side." I reply.

"My house is first, then Merida's, then Rap's, then Elsa's." Hiccup says.

"So what numbers?" I ask.

"Mine is number 41, Merida's is 47, Rap's is 53 and Elsa'a is 57." Hiccup's answer made me smirk. "What's up? Did I say something wrong?" Hiccup asks.

"Me and Elsa are next door neighbours." I reply. Hiccup chuckles as he says, "well then, you better use your lucks and charms and also use your time right." He pats me on my shoulder.

"I better head home, I'll be there in a bit." I say and I walk away from him. "Don't forget! It's number 47!" He shouts. "Yeah, yeah, whatever!" I shout back.

~Time Skip~

"I'm home!" I shout, but no one answered. 'They all out?' I thought. Walking towards the kitchen, I see mess everywhere in the kitchen when I stepped foot in there. I sigh in frustration and walk towards the table since there was a note on it. The note read, "Hey darling, sorry about the mess, I kinda had a war in there, but I'll clean it up later. Emma's gone to her new friends house and we won't be back till late. Love Mum." I put the note down and grab a drink. Gulping the drink down from frustration, I finished the drink in seconds.

Running up the stairs and into my room, I throw my bag on my bed and left my room again. Running down the stairs and leaving the house as I shut the door behind me. I find my keys and lock the door. I plug in my headphones and start heading towards Merida's house which is a few houses down.

I got to Merida's house in less than 2 minutes and when I knocked on the door, I ended up being soaking wet. The door showed 3 triplets with water guns in their hands. "Don't treat our guest like that you trouble makers!" A woman said as she chases them away from the door. "I'm sorry that my sons did this to you." She apologise.

"It's alright don't worry about it." I say. "Is er... Merida here? She invited me and Hiccup to come over." I say.

"Oh yes! Come in! Come in! She's upstairs with her friends, but you should get changed into something dry. Hiccup has some spare clothes here, go and put them on. I'll explain to him what happened." The woman says. I just nod and walk in the house not knowing where to go. "What's your name?" She asks me.

"It's Jack." I reply.

"You must be Elsa's boyfriend! Since your Elsa's boyfriend this is a whole lot easier! Right, just up the stairs and the 2nd room, your friends and your girlfriend should be there." She pushes me towards the stairs. Before I could explain she's already pushing me towards the stairs and telling me to go up stairs.

I walk up the stairs and came across a lot of rooms. 'The woman said the 2nd room, but there's like 4 rooms on each side. Which one is it? Left or right?' I didn't know which one to choose, but in the end I went with the left one.

I open the door and didn't expect to see whatever in front of me to happen.


End file.
